A Swimming Fiasco
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Karma tidak tahu apakah Isogai serius atau bercanda, tapi akibat kelakuannya, kini Karma tidak bisa menganggap berenang sebagai sebuah kegiatan yang sama lagi #KARUISOWEEEEEK — KarmaIsogai, Alternate Universe, Semi Rated-M


"Jadi kalian masih harus menyamar lagi karena masih belum diketahui apakah _asset_ sudah lepas dari bahaya atau belum," Kaede Kayano menjelaskan. Rambut hitam bergelombangnya yang menutupi seluruh punggungnya di kepang manis, mengingatkan Yuuma Isogai sekilas pada _asset_ yang harus mereka jaga, "Karasuma- _sensei_ menyuruhku menyampaikan pesan itu kepadamu. Karena beliau _well_ … sedang ada 'urusan' yang penting," temannya itu membuat tanda kutip diudara ketika menyebutkan kata 'urusan'.

Isogai menyapukan tangan ke rambut hitamnya, membuatnya yang awalnya sudah berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan, seolah rambutnya itu mencerminkan apa yang ada di pikirannya yang sedang berantakan dan semakin berantakan, "Berapa lama?"

"Karasuma- _sensei_ tidak bilang," Kayano menyeruput minumannya dengan santai, "Harusnya tidak terlalu lama karena tim Nagisa sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa mereka yang mengincar _asset_."

Isogai menghela napas dalam-dalam, meletakkan kepalanya dalam buaian kedua tangannya yang ditumpuk di atas meja, mengerang sekeras mungkin, namun suaranya teredam oleh dagingnya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Kayano bertanya dengan lembut. Manik hazelnya yang bulat dan besar menyipit sekilas ketika menatap kantung mata yang mendadak di miliki Isogai, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Isogai mengangguk sebelum menikmati minumannya sendiri, "Partnerku… melelahkan."

"Ah?" kedua sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat, "Karma- _kun_?"

"Dia seperti sedang menggodaku," Isogai mengakui, "Memangnya dia homo?"

" _Well_ , kenapa tidak kau coba goda balik untuk mengetahui jawabannya?" Kayano mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ah… terkadang ide sesederhana itu tidak mudah dipikirkan oleh Isogai yang terbiasa menghadapi kompleksnya sebuah situasi yang ia hadapi sebagai agen lapangan.

.

.

 **A Swimming Fiasco** belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Sequel from A Banana Fiasco**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

 **An Entry for KaruIso Weeeeek**

 **Prompt #9: Renang (satu dari jenis olahraga)**

 **An Alternate Universe, possibly out of character, lot of typos, semi rated-M** story with **slash pair (kinda)**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

"Hari ini _asset_ akan pergi berenang bersama temannya, Ritsu," Yuuma Isogai memberi tahu rekannya yang tengah asyik menikmati permen lollipop. Dengan gaya yang dilebih-lebihkan, tentu saja. Seperti saat ia memakan pisang beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hmm," responnya. Ia masih sibuk dengan kudapan manis itu. Menjilatinya berkali-kali. Lidahnya yang basah menyapu permukaan kristal manis itu beberapa kali, sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisap permen sewarna rambutnya itu hingga pipinya tirus.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi juga," Isogai mengeluarkan tas dan mengisinya dengan handuk, minuman, dan pakaian ganti, "Kau tahu, menjaga _asset_ ," Isogai berusaha tidak menatap lidah Karma Akabane yang terulur, yang berlumur liur, yang basah dan menggoda, yang tengah menjilati permen rasa stoberi dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

"Tentu saja," pemuda berambut merah itu memasukkan permennya ke dalam mulutnya sebelum menggigitnya. Bunyi kelutukan dari dalam mulut pemuda itu membuat Isogai ingin makan permen juga, "Kau yang menyetir, _Partner_ ," rekannya itu bangkit berdiri, berjalan mendului Isogai, mengambil jaketnya dan keluar, melenggang dengan santai.

Isogai sekilas melihat siluet belakang pemuda itu. Membuat Isogai bertanya-tanya, yang ingin ia makan itu permen rasa stoberi atau rekannya yang satu misi?

* * *

Tanpa diungkapkan dengan banyak kata-kata, mereka berdua sudah tahu kalau mereka harus jaga jarak dengan Manami- _san_ , _asset_ yang mereka jaga. Mereka berdua sudah tahu jangan sampai gadis yang bersangkutan curiga dengan gerak-gerik mereka. Maka disinilah kedua agen CIA itu sekarang, di kolam renang umum, dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari Okuda Manami—kalau terpisahkan satu kolam renang bisa dibilang cukup jauh.

"Kau tidak berenang?" Isogai bertanya pada rekannya yang malah asyik tiduran pada bangku panjang yang tersedia. Ia memakai kacamata hitam untuk melindungi matanya dari sinar keemasan mentari yang panasnya luar biasa menyinggung. Bahkan ia tidak repot-repot berganti pakaian, kemeja putihnya yang dihiasi dasi merah, dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka dan lengan bajunya yang digulung hingga ke siku menutupi dada bidang dan perut rata yang pernah Isogai intip secara tidak sengaja.

"Tidak tertarik," jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah," Isogai mengangkat bahunya, "Bisa bantu aku pakaian _lotion_ di punggung?"

Isogai tidak perlu mengecek untuk memastikan jawaban Karma. Sejauh ini, rekannya itu selalu membantunya ketika ia kesulitan. Maka, Isogai mulai membuka bajunya. Ia mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak yang melapisi kaos hitam yang melekat ketat di tubuhnya. Ia menghadap ke arah Karma dan berusaha menatap manik emasnya—mencoba adalah kata yang perlu ditekankan disini karena dengan kacamata hitam yang Karma kenakan, Isogai tidak tahu pandangan mata Karma ke arah mana.

Isogai melepas bajunya lapis per lapis. Melakukannya perlahan. Sengatan matahari itu menyengat kulit, jadi Isogai tidak mau kulitnya tiba-tiba saja terpanggang akibat kelakuannya yang ceroboh. Makanya ia melepaskan kemeja kotak-kotaknya perlahan dan membiarkannya jatuh di dekat kakinya yang sudah tanpa sepatu. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada, menyentuh bagian bawah kaos hitam ketat yang ia kenakan. Sesekali Isogai melemaskan bahunya yang kaku sembari menarik perlahan kaos hitamnya ke arah atas.

Panasnya sinar mentari bercampur dengan embusan angin pelan musim panas menyapa kulit perutnya yang telanjang. Awalnya terasa tidak nyaman, tapi semakin tubuhnya terekspos pada dunia, semakin kulitnya terbiasa dengan ekosistem di luar. Isogai melepaskan kaosnya, menggeleng beberapa kali karena ketika ia mengangkat kaos dari tubuhnya, rambutnya menjadi berantakan. Sama seperti kemejanya, Isogai membiarkan kaos itu terjatuh di dekat kakinya.

Isogai mengambil lotion dari dalam tasnya dan menuangkan sedikit pada kedua tangannya. Tidak lama, tangannya meraba tubuhnya. Ke lehernya, ke lengannya, ke dadanya, ke perutnya. Ia memastikan seluruh tubuhnya terlumuri oleh lotion. Hey, siapa yang mau pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan belang? Lagipula lotion harganya mahal dan ia harus bisa menggunakannya secara maksimal.

Isogai melirik ke arah Karma yang masih tiduran, "Bisa pakaikan lotion di punggungku?" tidak seperti biasanya, tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda berambut merah itu bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Ia mengambil lotion Isogai dan Isogai bisa merasakan tangan kasar itu meraba bahunya… turun ke punggungnya… ke pinggangnya… ke pinggulnya. Dan kembali lagi ke bagian atas lehernya.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Bukan karena panas mentari ataupun makhluk supernatural menyeramkan dan membuatnya ingin lari. Hanya karena sentuhan dari rekannya yang satu misi, "Trims."

Dan Isogai mulai membuka celananya. Ia menarik kancingnya, menarik turun ritsleting dan seperti kaos serta kemejanya, membiarkannya tergeletak di bawah kaki Isogai. Dua sudut bibirnya terangkat, ia melambai singkat ke arah Karma yang berkeringat sebelum berlari kecil dan menghilang ke dalam lautan kecil berwarna biru cerah.

Sudah lama sekali Yuuma Isogai tidak pergi berenang. Selain karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan, pergi ke kolam renang lumayan menghabiskan banyak biaya. Ia hanya pergi berenang ketika misi membutuhkan karena biayanya jelas akan diganti oleh agensi. Ia lebih suka menabung untuk masa depannya daripada menghabiskan uang untuk kesenangan sekejap mata.

Ia melakukan dua kali putaran bolak balik dengan gaya katak sebelum berganti menjadi gaya kupu-kupu dan gaya punggung. Isogai mengutuk diri sendiri yang tidak menyempatkan diri untuk penasan tadi. Namun karena semua sudah terjadi, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum mulai berenang lagi.

Ia duduk di pinggir kolam, dengan dengan tempat Karma duduk. Pemuda berambut merah itu melepas kacamata hitamnya. Isogai bisa jelas-jelas melihat manik emas miliknya menatapnya. Menatap air yang membahasi rambut hitamnya. Mengikuti tetesannya menuruni dahi Isogai, ke pipinya, ke hidungnya, ke dagunya.

Isogai mengawasi dengan hati-hati memastikan apa yang ia lihat bukanlah ilusi. Ketika selaput pelangi sewarna logam mulia itu menatap dadanya yang dibasahi oleh air, ke perutnya yang terkotak-kotak dengan sempurna—terima kasih banyak atas pelatihan yang kerasnya luar biasa di akademi dulu serta pengalaman-pengalaman menakutkan selama misi yang pernah ia jalankan—dan ke arah celana renangnya yang berwarna hitam ketat. Ketika pemuda berambut merah itu mengamati kakinya yang jenjang. Ketika rekannya itu tampak sengaja berlama-lama memandangi apa yang ada diantara kakinya yang jenjang.

Dan ketika Isogai membelakanginya, jelas-jelas ia menatap bokong Isogai. Oh! Dan Isogai ingat apa yang ia lakukan saat mereka berkenalan dengan Okuda Manami waktu itu.

Isogai menyeringai. Ia balik badan, mendekat ke arah Karma. Dengan berani menarik dagunya, menyuruh pria muda itu untuk beradu tatap dengannya, "Mau ikut berenang?"

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

… ini kayaknya rada kurang hot. Dan kurang masuk sama prompt-nya. MAAFKAN DAKU! #pundung #guling-guling

Pernah baca fic Destiel waktu Castiel melakukan _striptease_ buat Dean dan itu hot banget. Tapi sepertinya level Aru belum sampai situ *sigh* sepertinya Aru harus banyak baca fict yaoi dan doujin humu #GAKGITUWOY

Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu di komentari yah disini… rada fail gimana gitu rasanya WKWKWK. Oh ya soal 'urusan' Karasuma, kalau ada yang penasaran, silakan digunakan imajinasi masing-masing #dibakar #dikeroyok. Err, yah itu kan 'urusan' Karasuma jadi kita gak usah ngurusin itu yeah!

Anak-anak _agent_ pada manggil Karasuma, Irina, dan _Koro-sensei_ pake _sensei_. Sebenernya semacam penyesuaian aja. Karena pasti soal senioritas disana akan diutamakan. Karena ketiganya senior makanya mereka dipanggil _sensei_. Dan ketiganya dulu pernah ngajar di Akademi, jadi pada satu poin mereka pernah ngajari anak-anak itu. DOH JADI PENGEN BIKIN BEGINIAN AU *menggelepar*

Okaaaaay terima kasih banyak untuk pembaca yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini dan **A Banana Fiasco** jugaa. Untuk kritik, saran, masukan, cacian, makian, dan sumbangan ide cerita *ketawa jahat di dalam lemari* silakan disampaikan di kotak review. Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya!—yag semoga akan dibuat dalam waktu dekat *sigh*


End file.
